ICH bin ICH
by snake of slytherin
Summary: eine kleine Songfic in der Harry und Draco Gefühle zeigen!


Disclaimer: Alles JKR und Rosenstolz, einzig die Idee beides zu verknüpfen stammt von mir

Warning: Slash, dont like, dont read

**ICH bin ICH**

Die große Halle wurde in Dunkelheit gehüllt, leises Flüstern begann sowohl unter den Schülern als auch unter den Lehrern.

Niemand war sich sicher was nun passieren würde, wie immer eigentlich, wenn Dumbledore etwas geplant hat, doch diesmal war selbst der Schulleiter still und hatte kein belustigendes Funkeln in den Augen.

Prof. Mc Gonagal sah ihn an, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drückte ihre Hand leicht, was ein Lächeln auf ihre sonst so streng zusammen gepressten Mundwinkel zauberte.

Sanft streichelte sein Daumen ihren Handrücken und seine andere Hand glitt unter den Tisch und tastete dort nach ihrer anderen Hand.

Ja wer die beiden Lehrkräfte schon seit längerem beobachtete, der wusste das sie sich längst nicht mehr so egal waren, wie sie es immer vorgaben und das sie definitiv mehr als Freunde sind.

Mit einem Mal blitzte ein Scheinwerfer in der Mitte der Halle auf und eine langsame Musik erklang.

Wie aus dem Nichts mit einem leisen PLOP erschien ein Barhocker in der Hallenmitte und die Musik wurde lauter.

Das Flüstern der Schüler nahm ein größeres Ausmaß an und als es bald seinen Höhepunkt erreichen sollte, wurde die Tür der großen Halle aufgestoßen und eine komplett in schwarz gekleidete Person betrat die Halle, das Gesicht hinter einer Maske versteckt, der schlanke hoch gewachsene Körper steckte unter einem schwarzen Ledermantel und die Haare wurden von einem Zylinder bedeckt.

Das Getuschel wurde wieder lauter, da nur wenige einen Verdacht hatten wer sich hinter der schwarzen Maske verbarg.

Mit einem Mal nahm die Musik eine Lautstärke an, die alles Getuschel unterbrach und aus dem Nebel der sich um den Barhocker gebildet hat ertönte eine Stimme!

Eine markante tiefe Jungenstimme, die die ersten Takte summte und dann langsam begann einen Muggeltext zu singen:

_Gehör ich hier denn noch dazu  
oder bin ich längst schon draußen?  
Zeit nimmt sich den nächsten Flug  
hab versucht dir nach zulaufen._

_Bin doch gestern erst geboren,  
und seit kurzem kann ich gehen.  
Hab mein Gleichgewicht verloren,  
doch kann trotzdem gerade stehen.  
_

Der Nebel lichtete sich und die Stimme wurde lauter, der junge Mann erhob sich vom Barhocker und machte zwei kleine Schritte auf die Haustische zu, immer noch umhüllte ihn der Nebel so, dass niemand sein Gesicht wirklich erkennen konnte.

_In meinem Kopf ist so viel Wut  
Gestern Nacht konnt ich nicht schlafen  
Dass Du da warst tat mir gut  
Bitte stell jetzt keine Fragen  
Denn ich würde nur bereun,_

_Hätt ich mich an Dir verbogen  
War bestimmt nicht immer treu  
Doch ich hab Dich nie betrogen._

Das Mikro hielt er fest umschlossen, die Augen suchten die Halle ab und blieben an einem Punkt hängen.

Die Blicke der übrigen Schüler waren gespannt auf den Künstler gerichtet und in der ganzen Halle war nichts weiter zu hören, als die Melodie des Liedes und die dunkle Stimme des Künstlers.

_Das bin ich, das bin ich,  
Das allein ist meine Schuld.  
Das bin ich. Das bin ich, das bin ich,  
Das allein ist meine Schuld._

_Ich bin jetzt, ich bin hier, ich bin ich, das allein ist meine Schuld  
__Alle__ Ich bin jetzt, ich bin hier, ich bin ich das allein ist meine Schuld.  
__Rosenstolz__   
Ich muss mich jetzt nicht finden  
Darf mich nur nicht verliern._

Wieder hatte sich der Künstler einer Raubkatze gleich durch die Halle bewegt. Er kam den Slytherintisch immer näher.

Der Nebel hatte sich gelegt und er hatte nun eine rote Rose vor seinem Gesicht.

Funkelnde Smaragde blickten über den Kopf der Rose hinweg.

Einige Schüler, die einen Blick auf seine Augen erhaschen konnten hielten entsetzt den Atem an, als Harry vor dem Slytherintisch in die Knie ging und in die silbernen Augen des Eisprinzen blickte, welcher ihn ansah, als wäre er ein Mensch aus einer anderen Welt.

In dieser Position verharrend wurde die Musik noch einmal lauter und Harry erhob seine Stimme um das Lied zu beenden.

_Bin doch gestern erst geborn' und seit kurzem kann ich gehen,   
Hab mein Gleichgewicht verlorn' doch kann trotzdem g'rade stehn._

Ich bin jetzt, ich bin hier, ich bin ich , das allein ist meine Schuld

_Ich bin jetzt ich bin hier ich bin ich das allein ist meine Schuld._

_Wir sind jetzt, wir sind hier, wir sind wir, das allein ist unsre Schuld_

_Wir sind jetzt, wir sind hier, wir sind wir, das allein ist unsre Schuld  
_

_Gehör ich hier denn noch dazu?_

Bei den letzten Worten nahm Harry die Hand von Draco, kniete sich vor ihn und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Die Melodie verklang und alle Zuhörer hielten gespannt den Atem an, was denn nun passieren würde.

Draco Malfoy saß immer noch wie versteinert auf seinem Stuhl, als Harry ihn ansprach:

„Draco, lange musste ich mich zurückhalten, dir versprechen, dass ich nichts sage und unsere angebliche Feindschaft aufrecht erhalten.

Doch ich kann nicht mehr!

Ich mag dieses Spiel nicht länger spielen, es hat mich viel zu sehr verletzt, als dass es dir geholfen hat.

Ich will dich nicht verlieren, denn ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und deshalb will ich von dir wissen, ob du meine Gefühle erwiderst und endlich zu mir, Harry James Potter, stehen kannst?"

Draco hob langsam den Kopf und legte seine Hand in Harrys. Er zog ihn nahe an sich heran und gab ihm einen scheuen Kuss auf den Mund.

Dann lächelte er ihn an und fragt: „War dies Antwort genug, Schatz?"

Harry begann zu grinsen und in der Halle brach ein Jubel los, welcher lediglich von einigen kleineren Ohnmachtsanfällen, am Slytherin- und Gryffindortisch unterbrochen wurde.

**ENDE**

So, ich hoffe diese kleine Songfic hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review.

P.S. dies ist einer meiner Lieblingssongs und naja, der kleine Teil mit Albus und Minerva ist für meine beste Freundin und Sista, wollt ihr damit sagen „LDÜA"


End file.
